Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie is the first ever epic Cars/LEGO crossover film to be made by Transformersprimefan. Summary Lightning McQueen and his friends travels to the LEGO world where they meet a regular normal construction guy named Emmet Brickowski, but he discovers a red piece called "The Piece of Resistance". A girl named Lucy aka Wyldstyle helps them to defeat President Business aka Lord Business (whom Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemons, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Devious Diesel and Kaiser work for). So, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Princess Unikitty, Benny the Spaceman and MetalBeard must save Bricksburg and the other LEGO worlds before it was too late on Taco Tuesday. Plot The Prologue/The Prophecy/Going to the LEGO World The film starts in a universe made entirely out of LEGO bricks, an old wizard named Vitruvius attempts to protect an ancient and powerful relic called the "Kragle" (actually a tube of Krazy Glue) from the evil Lord Business (whom Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemons, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Devious Diesel and Kaiser work for). He fails to do so, being permanently blinded by Lord Business' laser. However, he warns Lord Business of a prophecy connected to the Kragle: One day a talented lass or fellow, A Special one with face of yellow, Will make the Piece of Resistance found, From its hiding refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, And be the greatest, most interesting, Most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes. Lord Business and the villains, however, dismiss this as nothing of importance, and leaves Vitruvius for dead, taking the Kragle. Meanwhile, in Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction, Jack, Cal and Pearl are playing rough on Rita until she loses temper when the triplets gone too far. Princess Bubblegum was fixing up the Lemon Sweeter by checking it's engine running when it's gears are jammed but they were fixed up. Just then, there was a note came from the LEGO world as Lightning McQueen reads it. The note says "Please, come join our search, defeat Lord Business, save the realm and the worlds will be saved. Signed, Vitruvius.". Jack, Cal and Pearl were curious about who Vitruvius is but Rita tells them about how to find the Piece of Resistance. Lightning tells his team that they're going to Bricksburg as PB started up the Lemon Sweeter. They set off to Bricksburg. 8 ½ Years later/Meet Emmet/"Everything is Awesome" The team travels into 8 ½ years later, where they meet an ordinary construction worker named Emmet Brickowski who has no special qualities goes throughout life in Bricksburg by following every last detail of the instructions as do his fellow workers. That evening/Encountering Wyldstyle/Touch the Piece of Resistance Five hours later, after the dancing, Emmet and Team McQueen comes across a woman who is searching for something after hours at his construction site. When they tries to follow her when she flees, Emmet and Team McQueen falls into a hole and finds an unusual red piece stuck among a clear substance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out, along with Team McQueen. Bad Cop interrogates Emmet and Team McQueen/Wyldstyle to the Rescue/The Great Supercycle Chase and Escape Awakening, Emmet and Team McQueen finds themselves in the custody of Bad Cop, Lord Business' lieutenant (whose head sometimes turns around to reveal his other side, Good Cop) in the Super Secret Police. While being fiercely interrogated, Emmet and Team McQueen learns Business' plans to destroy the world with the Kragle, and that the red brick Emmet found is the Piece of Resistance--which is now stuck to his back. Unable to get through to him, Bad Cop orders his men to take Emmet to the Melting Chamber, while Team McQueen ???? are . The same woman he found before, who calls herself Wyldstyle, rescues Emmet from being melted down for the Piece and takes him and Team McQueen out of Bricksburg by building a orange motorcycle called the Supercycle, made out of ?????, and PB turns the Lemon Sweeter into a ????? while the Jammy Dodger turns into a ???, to escape from Bad Cop, the villains and the Super Secret Police. Down the streets, ??????. Then, ?????? and Wyldstyle turns the Supercycle into a ???? while PB turns the Lemon Sweeter into Gummi Ship. Just before getting into another realm called the Old West to find Vitruvius (who in fact survived his encounter with Lord Business), Emmet ?????? and Wyldstyle ???? and they and Team McQueen gets into the realm when Bad Cop angrily beats up a chair by kicking it and throws it at one of the robots. The Old West/Wyldstyle Explains/Taco Tuesday In the portal, Team McQueen Trivia *guest stars in this film. *Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemons, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Devious Diesel and Kaiser was working with President Business aka Lord Business. *''Planes: Fire and Rescue'', My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, The LEGO Movie are released in 2014. *The storyline continues in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. *The Cars and Planes characters will be in their LEGO forms. *The Adventure Time characters will be in their LEGO minifigure forms. *Princess Bubblegum creates a translater Soundtrack #The LEGO Movie Score - Prologue #Cars Score - #The LEGO Movie Score - Emmet's Morning Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie/Transcript Category:Movies Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:LEGO films